Kinder des Mondes
In einer kleinen Stadt namens Bisdon verlässt niemand sein Heim nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit. Sobald die Sonne untergeht, die Jalousien herabgelassen, die Kerzen gelöscht und die Türen fest verschlossen sind… Noch bevor der Mond ganz aufgegangen, erscheint die gesamte Stadt wie ausgestorben und die Stille übernimmt die Herrschaft. “Hast Du das gehört?”, wisperte Freja. Winzig und verängstigt wirkte sie in der Finsternis. “Halt die Klappe.”, zischte Freud, ihr älterer Bruder durch zusammengebissene Zähne und beäugte die schwarzen Fenster des nächstgelegenen Hauses. Vermutlich waren sie verschlossen. Niemand da drinnen, der bei Verstand war, würde seine Fenster des nachts offen lassen. Nicht in Bisdon… “Ich hab Dir doch gesagt, wir hätten nicht im Wald spielen sollen.“, fuhr Freja fort. „Ich hab gesagt, wir hätten früher zurückgehen sollen.” “Und ich hab gesagt, Du sollst die Schnauze halten!”, erwiderte Freud. „Der Vergangenheit nachzuheulen ändert die Gegenwart auch nicht.“ Freud blickte seine Schwester an, die zitternd in der Dunkelheit stand. Noch bevor Freja antworten konnte, trug der Wind, kaum wahrnehmbar, das Lachen eines Kindes zu ihnen herüber. Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über Freuds Nacken bis hinab zu den Armen. Irgendwas an dem Geräusch wirkte …falsch. “Vielleicht sind da noch andere –“, hastig verschloss Freud den Mund seiner Schwester mit einer Hand. Fest an sich gedrückt zog er sie zurück in die Schatten der Gasse. Wieder hallte das unheimliche Geräusch durch die Luft. Freja erstarrte in Freuds Armen, als ihr die Tragweite ihrer Situation bewusst wurde. Eine seltsam verzerrte Kinderstimme durchbrach die Stille der Nacht, wie ein Fausthieb durch splitterndes Glas. “Komm heraus, komm heraus, wo immer Du auch bist!” Das Ding schleppte sich über die Einmündung der Straße, nur wenige Schritte von Freud und Frejas Versteck entfernt. Es war ungefähr so groß wie ein Kind, doch sein Schlurfen und die grotesken Arme, welche beinahe den Boden berührten, ließen seinen unproportionierten Körper ausgesprochen affenartig erscheinen. Es war vollkommen nackt, und seine Haut war so entsetzlich weiß, dass sie das Leuchten des Mondes reflektierte. Das Ding wendete seinen glänzenden, kahlen Kopf hin und her während es den Weg überquerte. Sein Gesicht war vollkommen ebenmäßig und bar jedes außergewöhnlichen Merkmals. – mit Ausnahme eines schmallippigen, unfassbar breiten Lächelns in der Farbe von Blut. Der blutrote Schlitz seines Mundes zog sich von einem Ohr zum anderen. Freud fühlte die Wärme, die sich über seine Oberschenkel ergoss, als seine Blase es laufen lies Freja wimmerte. Das Ding erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Sein Körper wurde unbeweglich wie Stein. Langsam drehte es seinen Oberkörper bis es der Einmündung zugewandt war. Es machte einen zögerlichen Schritt nach vorn. Freja sog scharf die Luft durch ihre Nase ein und begann zu hyperventilieren. Freud hielt ihr den Mund zu, doch es war zu spät. Unfassbar schnell drehte das Ding seinen Kopf in Richtung ihres Versteckes, was ein widerwärtiges Knacken seines Nackens erzeugte. “Ich hab Euch gefunden!” In der kleinen Stadt Bisdon verlässt niemand sein Heim nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit. Jeden Tag wird den jungen Leuten eingetrichtert mit Einbruch der Dämmerung zu Hause zu sein. Ihnen wird von dem Bösen erzählt, das des Nachts die Straßen heimsucht. Ihnen wird eindringlich nahegelegt immer leise zu sein. Denn wenn sie Dich hören, dann werden die Kinder des Mondes Dich in Stücke reißen. Autor: RadLad Original: Children of the Moon Übersetzung: Sicanda Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord